


Three Directions Trevor Noah's Life Never Took...

by amosanguis



Category: Late Night Host RPF, The Daily Show RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Born A Crime, Drabble Collection, Gen, author will edit when she's sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: ...and the one that it did.   I’d reached the point where I was as big as Abel.  Big enough to punch back.  A father does not fear retribution from his son, but I was not his son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \--The first three sections are drabbles (100 words in length), and the fourth (the +1) is not  
> \--The **_bold italics_** are direct quotes from Trevor Noah's "Born A Crime"  
> 

**_At that point . . . we could be killed. … I didn’t fully comprehend the danger we were in at the moment._ **

 

Mama screams “ _Run!_ ” and he does and she does and no one can run like they can. But then there’s the screeching of tires and Trevor looks over just in time to see mama flying through the air.

 

Andrew grows up in Abel’s dark shadow and Trevor learns quickly never to let Abel get between him and a door.

 

Mama screams “ _Run!_ ” and Trevor jerks awake to see Abel pissing in the corner, to hear Andrew crying in another room. 

It’s a year and then two before Trevor grabs Andrew, cradling his own broken arm against his chest, and _runs_.

 

* * *

 

**_I’d reached the point where I was as big as Abel. Big enough to punch back. A father does not fear retribution from his son, but I was not his son._ **

 

Abel’s blood-red eyes zero in on Trevor and there is no running away. Abel’s lips curl into a snarl, exposing a fang. The scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke and alpha musk hangs thick in the air and Trevor doesn’t slink away.

Not this time.

This time – he snarls back and he lengthens his claws and ignores the way Andrew starts crying behind him as soon as Abel lunges.

 

Abel slides down the wall, drool and blood dripping onto his chest.

 

“Not again,” Trevor says, eyes flashing alpha-red as he stands tall.

Abel lowers his eyes and nods and looks away.

 

* * *

 

**_I told myself I should have killed him years ago, which was ridiculous to think because I’m not capable of killing anyone, but I thought it anyway._ **

 

He leaves his brother, covered in their mama’s blood, alone at the hospital. “I'll be right back,” he says and Andrew never thinks to question him.

 

It’s easy to find Abel. Abel who’s on his little farewell tour, who’s answering his phone every time it rings.

 

The gun doesn’t misfire when Trevor pulls the trigger.

 

“What have you done?” mama asks as soon as he’s back in her room.

Trevor doesn’t answer her.

“What have you done?”

He looks up at her and he knows that she already knows.  After he leaves that night, she never talks to him again.

 

* * *

 

**_It’s_ The Daily Show _with Trevor Noah!_**

 

Trevor looks into the camera and he says the jokes he and his team have written – Desi and Jordan waiting just off stage for their cues – and he fears nothing. Not starvation. Not the police. Not a beating waiting just around the corner.

No one here is bigger than he is, no on here will block the door, no one here will bare their fangs at him and snarl “Why did you do this thing?”

He is in America and his mama is alive and his little brothers are alive and he’s still waiting to wake up and for all of this to be some terrific dream he’s had.

Instead, Desi wraps up her piece and Jordan wraps up his and then they all go out and Jessica joins them because she’s still family and they all spend the night drinking and making each other laugh.

Roy comes up to him first, asks him about the caterpillars and about living in a garage and Trevor laughs and says it’s all true – and Roy, bless him, Roy shakes his head and says something under his breath Trevor ignores. Hasan is standing with them and he just sagely nods his head in agreement and throws back his shot.

And outside, the sun’s set on a bright and sunny and beautiful day – and Trevor laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot recommend Trevor's book highly enough - it's a fantastic read and I finished it in two days. He's a great writer - something that should be evident if you enjoy his stand up - and so the book itself just flows so smoothly and the picture he lays out for you is so vivid and just, ugh, I have so many feelings. If you read this, read his book. It's great and you won't be disappointed!


End file.
